50 palabras
by alleka
Summary: ¿Que viene a tu mente cuando piensas en mi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no es mío.

**Nota de autor. **Primero que nada este fic es para GabZ, esperando que le guste n.n, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Cumplimos el mismo día , no crea q se me olvido.

Segundo, la mecánica del fic, he hecho una lista de 50 palabras que me gustan mucho (u.uU si definitivamente estoy loca), y escribiré un fragmento o un momento en especial en relación con esa palabra. Estas son las primeras 5, que lo disfruten. Pareja Kai x Yuri

**50 palabras**

**por: Alleka.**

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**1.- Pálido.**

Pálido...si Kai tuviera que usar una palabra para describir ese recuerdo, sería esa, pálido...como la escarcha que caía, cubriendo el suelo de una capa blanca, cubriendo su cabello rojo, su ropa y acompañando el silencio que se impuso mientras las miradas se encontraban.

Pálido como su piel, cuando estrecho la mano de Kai...

"saluda Kai"

Pálido... sus manos estaban pálidas y frías

Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari – Pálido como la luz de la luna en la densa oscuridad de esa noches.

El mío es Ivanov Yuri – su voz era sólo un murmullo suave que se deslizo a través del viento.

En ese momento Yuri Ivanov era sólo un reflejo pálido, un rayo de luna perdido, de lo que llegaría a ser en la vida del muchacho de mirada rojiza.

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**2.- Sangre.**

Kai Hiwatari había visto mucha sangre derramarse, crecer en donde él lo había hecho lo garantizaba, propia o ajena con el tiempo ya no había diferencia.

Aún así recordaba la forma en que las gotas se deslizaban por el metal y caían hasta el suelo con lentitud, la fría piedra parecía beberla, aceptar gustosa el tributo de sangre inocente. Tiempo después sentiría repudio por la fascinación que experimentaba mientras el frágil cuerpo encadenado a la celda moría, poco a poco...

Sus ojos rojos mirarían el recorrido silencioso de la sangre en el metal y el infantil cuerpo torturado, hasta que un par de ojos azules se toparan con los suyos, sólo entonces Kai desviaría la mirada, y es que al ver sus ojos azules entendería que no es la vida lo que se escapa con el suave goteo de la sangre... es la inocencia.

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**3. Posesión.**

Él era suyo, no era una noción discutibles, le pertenecía por que él lo había reclamado, por que el era su obsesión, por que él estaba dispuesto a matar o morir por poseerlo, no sólo era su cuerpo... su alma y su voluntad le pertenecían, su razón, sus temores... incluso sus recuerdos.

Se había adueñado de él despacio, lento, sin piedad y sin remordimientos, ¿remordimientos de que? Él había nacido para ser suyo, el existía sólo para pertenecerle.

te amo

-no te creo

-te amo

pruébalo

... ¿cómo'

Lo poseía a él, a sus sueños, esperanzas, miedos, su presente, su pasado y su futuro, poseía su vida y él mismo se la había entregado. Él era suyo por que se había asegurado de que así fuera **¿ a quien más puede pertenecerle un muerto si no es a su asesino?**

F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s

**4. Héroe**

Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, entonces e incluso ahora cuando el recuerdo de lo sucedido no era más que una imagen borrosa y escurridiza, sin olor, ni sonido, ni tacto. Porque siendo un niño aún creía en los héroes, en la existencia del bien y el mal, en la justicia...

Cuando al mirarse al espejo reconocía sus ojos azules sin los últimos rastros de miedo y el recuerdo de sus propios tormentos y de los que había infligido... cuando aún podía mirarse al espejo...

No recuerda con exactitud porque estaba en el suelo ni de donde venía tanta sangre, sólo la palabra que sus labios de niño habían pronunciado entonces (y no habían vuelto a repetir jamás) ... Герой... _Héroe ..._ por que la única otra cosa que poseía del recuerdo borroso y escurridizo, era el dolor impactarse en su mejilla (y entonces el recuerdo se vuelve más claro, o quizas solo el dolor del recuerdo) lo suficiente para mirar los ojos rojos endurecidos como las piedras y el tono brusco

no existen los héroes, Yuri

Y siendo un niño aferrarse a lo último de sus ilusiones infantiles (las últimas que le habían dejado) en una sola frase (que si había vuelto a repetir)

pero me salvaste...

Y aún ahora cuando el recuerdo no era una imagen borrosa y escurridiza y él se aferraba al cuerpo de Kai en la oscuridad de su cuarto, mientras lo último que escuchaba era la respiración rítmica y en calma de su amante, y Kai era real, con olor, con sonido y tacto y volvía a creer en los héroes, en el bien y el mal y la justicia... cuando no necesitaba reconocerse en el espejo, si no que Kai lo reconociera y en su cuerpo se aferraba la pereza y la sensación de placer aún hormigueaba en su conciencia, murmuraba suavemente al oido se amante...

pero me salvaste...

F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s

**5. Promesa**

_Promételo Kai_

_Sus ojos aun inocentes se abrirían en la sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras..._

_lo prometo – lo dijo aún antes de poder controlarlo, entonces no sabia de la traición ni del dolor, ni de la perdida, entonces las promesas no serían difíciles de cumplir, ni dolorosas..._

_no lo olvides, no me olvides... lo prometiste... _

Y al despertar en el medio de la noches, sudando y exhausto esas palabra se repetirían en su conciencia, con la voz infantil y dulce de un niño, de una fantasía, con la pureza lejana de los sueños, por que el chiquillo de sus sueños no existía, por que no podía existir, por que al despertar traía consigo a la realidad la mirada de absoluta tristeza y soledad de esos ojos azules, por que no podía recordar que había prometido...

_no lo olvides, no me olvides... lo prometiste..._

Porque el nunca prometía nada, a nadie, por que las promesas no son importantes, porque son dolorosas, porque te atan a recuerdos y a personas, por que aún esa promesa de sus sueños estaba seguro que la había roto... porque esa era la única con no había querido romper...

_¿quién eres? – _por que en la oscuridad de la noche repasaría en silencio hasta el mas mínimo detalle del niño, estrujando su memoria, hasta caer exhausto...

_no lo olvides, no me olvides... lo prometiste..._

Y entonces cuando la desesperación y la soledad lo llevarían al extremo del llanto, y recordara otros ojos, otros labios, y una promesa de amor nuevo y solo sintiera la indiferencia y otro recuerdo resurgiera de su memoria, y los ojos azules de su pasado lo miraran con ternura y sin reclamo, y volvía a caer en la somnolencia escuchando la misma voz de su sueños...

_te amo Kai, te amo, jamás dejare de amarte lo prometo..._

Y pensaba en reírse de si mismo por atar su cordura a la promesa de un sueño, y aún así esperaba que su añoranza y su tristeza fueran suficientes para mantener la promesa (la que el niño de ojos azules y cabello de fuego le repetía en sus sueños) y por adquirir el perdón por la promesa que él estaba seguro de haber roto...

_no lo olvides, no me olvides... lo prometiste..._

Y es que cuando esos otros ojos, esos otros labios, esa nueva promesa de amor nuevo, volviera a ofrecerse y él solo sintiera indiferencia y lastima al ver las lagrimas del rechazo y solo pudiera ofrecer de consuelo las mismas palabras una y otra vez "_no puedo amarte, yo no puedo amarte, perdóname, no puedo" _y jamás era capaz de responder el por que no podía, su mente se preguntaba si de verdad había roto esa promesa...

F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s

**Finito. **Espero que les gustarán las primeras 5 palabras, ¿comentarios, dudas, crítiticas? Sería maraviloso saber que opinan y si debo cambiar algo, tal vez no se entienden bien, prometo tratar de mejorar.

Feliz Cumpleaños Gab Z espero que te hayan gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade no es mío.

**Nota de autor. **Primero que nada este fic es para GabZ, esperando que le guste n.n, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!

Cumplimos el mismo día , no crea q se me olvido.

Segundo, la mecánica del fic, he hecho una lista de 50 palabras que me gustan mucho ( si definitivamente estoy loca), y escribiré un fragmento o un momento en especial en relación con esa palabra. Pareja Kai x Yuri

**50 palabras**

**por: Alleka.**

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**6. Mentira.**

Él no te ama

_Mentira..._

él no va a regresar

_mentira..._

él se olvido de ti

_- _El rompió su promesa

Al principio había gritado, después dolo había contestado con le silencio, y a veces se preguntaba si cada noche cuando Bryan entraba a su cuarto y susurraba a su oído esas palabras, él había comenzado a contestar con el silencio por que de cualquier manera no iba a convencer a Bryan de que eran mentira o por que Bryan había comenzado a convencerlo de que no lo eran.

_ël nunca pudo amarte de verdad, jamás podría amarte como tu lo deseas._

Y con el paso del tiempo solo cerraba los ojos, pero la voz seguía implacable, inmisericorde...

_ni antes ni ahora fuiste su prioridad--- él te dejo atrás, pero yo puedo amarte..._

Entonces abría sus ojos, y con una voz calma y tibia, casi un susurro perdido en la oscuridad de la celda le daba la última contestación de la noches.

_Mentira..._

Y Bryan sonreía por que cada vez la voz era más baja, más suave, menos iracunda, menos vehemente. Pero cuando Bryan salía de la celda, el pelirrojo se rizaba en sus cobijas, cerraba sus ojos y repetía con voz suave y constante el mantra de su cordura...

_Mentira, mentira, mentira..._

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**7. Granada**

Según la historia griega, cuando Hades se enamoro de Persefone y la llevó al inframundo, le ofreció a la muchacha la fruta de su reino; pues al alimentarse de ella quedaría ligada para siempre a su lado. Descuidada Persefone había comido un solo grano de granada y se había tragado el hueso; de esa forma todo intento de rescate había quedado frustrado y ella le habría pertenecido para siempre. Pero el ante la insistencia de la madre de Persefone, Zeus había condicionado su unión, Hades la tendría a su lado solo la mitad del año, pues mientras Persefone estuviera a su lado, Demeter su madre diosa de los frutos y las cosechas castigaría a la tierra con el invierno. Mientras la Tierra se cubriera de nieve Persefone sería suya.

A él no solían gustarle las cosas demasiado dulces (o amargas), y definitivamente no las granadas, pero ( y siempre hay un pero) a Yuri parecían evocarle recuerdos felices de una época antes de la abadía, una época en la que no le pertenecía, y mientras él se había debatido entre los celos de los recuerdos de una época más feliz (a veces Kai sospechaba que más feliz de lo que Yuri era a su lado) y la placentera calma que Yuri irradiaba al comerla, al final había cedido. Las granadas habían invadido su casa.

Para empezar, Kai ni siquiera sabía de donde el pelirrojo las había probado. A veces Yuri se sentaría cerca de la ventana mientras llovía o nevaba con una granada en su mano. Y en su silencio, en su calma momentáneamente apacible, en su mirada que se volvía suave y lejana, en las sonrisas casi imperceptibles que se alternaban con los suspiros (y los granos de granada) Kai adivinaba una barrera, una pared que lo alejaba. El limite entre el Yuri que le pertenecía y el que jamás había podido poseer.

A veces mientras él le hablaba Yuri comería un grano de granada y por un segundo Kai le sentiría escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Deberías probarla.

No me gusta la granada.

A mi tampoco me gustaba antes- la mirada incrédula de Kai pasaría desapercibida.

¿Y como es que mi casa se ha visto invadida por ellas? – Su risa rica y burbujeante invadiría la sala.

Pruébala Kai – De mala gana aceptaría, y es que al final nunca podía negarle nada.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Me he tragado el hueso – Y entonces Yuri parecería extrañamente complacido.

¿Sabes que me hace feliz?

No, ¿Qué Yuri?

En Rusia siempre es invierno.

Cuando los ojos azules de Yuri se encontrarán con los suyos, Kai se sentiría atrapado en el medio de el mundo que por tanto tiempo sólo le había pertenecido a Yuri.

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**8. Puerta.**

Yu abre – Primero fue una suplica- Yuri abre – luego sonó más a una petición – Ivanov si no abres esa puerta voy a tirarla.

Juró que mañana voy a retirar todas las malditas puertas de esta casa

¿También la de la entrada?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**9. Melodía.**

La primera vez que la había escuchado burbujeante, expansiva, sincera, había decidido que no había ningún otro sonido en el mundo que más le gustase. La risa del muchacho pelirrojo (Boris lo llamaba Tala ahora) inundaba la habitación en la que se encontraran, clara se le grababa en la memoria y le impregnaba la razón con su melodía, como las viejas campanas de la abadía.

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

Ya antes le había escuchado decirlo, era después de todo una frase común y sin importancia... o lo había sido hasta ese entonces.

Te odio, te odio.

Ahora mirándole a los ojos, se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras; no era el rencor de un niño, era la melodía de un desprecio, de un resentimiento largamente cultivado. De una rabia que había pasado ya por la explosión, que había tenido tiempo de reposar, y que ahora era calma, suave, parte de un todo, de lo que Yuri era... Era en este reencuentro con las viejas memorias y con lo que se había amado la punzante melodía de una despedida inconclusa, de una promesa largamente olvidada, de su cobardía y abandono, de la rabia y el dolor de Yuri. De la soledad de ambos. Era en este momento en el que regresaba a Rusia con su nuevo equipo, el réquiem de un romance, la despedida a lo que ambos habían sido hace tiempo cuando niños.

- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

No sabría decir si esa era su melodía favorita, quizás lo era... mientras la oscuridad los engullía a ambos, acostados y tranquilos, seguros en la presencia del otro. Kai cerraría sus ojos para dejarse invadir por la melodía suave del latido del corazón y la respiración de su amante. Ambos rítmicos, poderosos, reales; partes del todo que componían al muchacho pelirrojo que celosamente protegía entre sus brazos.

Al final Kai vendría a la conclusión de que la vida era por si misma una melodía siempre continua e inquietante, dispuesta a transformarse a cada minuto sin previo aviso. Violenta desgarradora, suave, cálida, sombra de una antigua tristeza.

Y Yuri era el instrumento, el compás y el sonido; los sentimientos que habían cultivado el uno por el otro con el tiempo, se enredaban en la esencia de la melodía que era su existencia. Le daban sentido, forma y color a cada paso dado, se enriquecían, se dispersaban, se sucedían, como las partes de una orquesta; dejando al igual que la melodías, la vibración tibia en el alma.

_**F e l i z c u m p e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s f e l i z c u m l e a ñ o s**_

**10. Colmillos (Universo alterno 1) **

Había salido del bar con la mente ligeramente aneblada por el alcohol, los sentidos entumecidos y la rabia igual de profunda que al principio. Quizás era solo el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado pensaría mientras se adentraba en el callejón, húmedo, oscuro.

A pesar de estar aneblado, su mente percibiría igualmente la sensación de peligro, lamentablemente no lo suficientemente intensa como en su estado sobrio.

Para ser sinceros lo primero que percibiría sería el sonido de unos pasos detrás de él y luego la risa burlona e infantil. Al voltear y no ver nada, sus ojos rojos se dilatarían con la adrenalina y el presentimiento lo obligaría a mantenerse tenso, preparado.

_¿Huirás o lucharas Kai?- _inseguro de si escucho la voz en su mente o escucho la voz casi de niño en verdad.

Y la risa de nuevo, al voltear todo su cuerpo se encontraría con la imagen de un muchacho casi un niño, o eso había pensado al principio.

En el medio del callejón un muchacho de ojos azules resplandecientes los saludaría, su cabello pelirrojo desordenado, su piel blanca, su sonrisa burlona, macabra y hermosa en su corrompida inocencia.

_Hola Kai_

Y lo último que percibiría antes de la inconciencia sería el brillo de los colmillos prominentes a la luz de la luna, antes de cerrarse contra su cuello.

_Buenas noches Kai, descansa, ha sido todo un placer tu compañía._

Y la misma risa macabra e infantil inundaría la noche


End file.
